Help/Lexicon
People terms *Players - people * Play-taku - Otaku * Pro - Bro * Playmen - Freshman * Soplaymore - Sophomore * Noobniors - Juniors * Pronior - Seniors Phrases *Oh my Glitch/Oh my GLaDoS/Oh my Game Over - Oh my God *Lag - slow *Playsome - Awesome *Play you later - See you later *Oh-jection - Oh (Venus) *Glitchies - Cooties *Wii-come-Welcome *Combo-nation-Combination *Are you Glitched? - Are you sick? *Glitchy - Itchy *Play-dicure - Pedicure *Game-dicure - Manicure *Gamergarten - Kindergarten *Change the level-Change topic. *Combocated-Complicated. * Speak of the Villian-Speak of the devil * I'm exiting this game-I'm ending this conversation * This is the end of the game-This is the of end of the world * Hack you later /Hack 'ya later - A negative version of 'See you later' * Hackers got your codes? - Cat got your tongue? * Hack you -Curse you * Glitchcraft!- Witchcraft! * Hackers-Haters * Oh Lag - Oh Crap! * Gamours - Rumors * I hack you - I hate you. * Hack Lyf - Thug Lyf * Technology *i-Psp - iPhone *Wiinternet - Internet *Playpad - iPad *Playcast - Podcast *Proculus Lift - Oculus Rift Social Media, Programs, & Websites * Gamebook - Facebook * Gamestagram - Instagram * Playchat - Snapchat * Gamerchum - Pesterchum * Paint Tool Pro - Paint Tool Sai * FireAlproca - FireAlpaca * Mii-diBang - MediBang * GAMEP - GIMP * Wii-kia - Wikia * Wiikipedia - Wikipedia * PlayTube - YouTube * Play-treon-Patreon * Games-cord-Discord * Play-mino- Amino Celebrities Singers *Gamelor Swift - Taylor Swift *Aplay de ap - Apple de ap *Justin Wiiber - Justin Beiber *Prolena Gamez - Selena Gomez *Lady Gitch Glitch - Lady Gaga *Kate Player - Katy Perry *One Gamerection - One Direction *Sean Miindez - Shawn Mendez *5 seconds of Players - 5 seconds of Summer *Megan Player - Megan Trainor *Ariana Gamede-Ariana Grande *Charlie Play - Charlie Puth *Demi Gamevato - Demi Lavato Author *Veronica Proth-Veronica Roth *James Playsner James Dashner *J.K ProwlingJ.K Rowling *Suzanne Prollins-Suzanne *E.L Playmes-E.L James Models *Cara Playvigne -Cara Delevigne Entertainment Books *Maze Player - Maze Runner *Harry Player - Harry Potter *Digamegent-Divergent *City of B.O.W-City of Bones *Player Jackson - Percy Jacksons *Fall in Our Games - Fall in Our Stars *Player Games - Hunger Games *Playper Towns-Paper Towns *Fifty Shades of Play - Fifty Shades of Grey Webcomic *Hackstuck-Homestuck *Codetalia: Hack-as Powers - Hetalia: Axis Powers *Ava's Gameon-Ava's Demon Animes/Manga *Codetalia: Hack-as Powers - Hetalia: Axis Powers *Hackura card captor-Sakura card captor *One Game-One Piece *One Play Man - One Punch Man *Attack on Gamer - Attack on Titan *Diabolik Player-Diabolik Lover *Player Tail-Fairy Tale *Brothers Proflict- Brother's Conflict * Cartoon * Happy Game Friends-Happy Tree Friends * Jimmy Gametron-Jimmy Neutron * Game Time-Adventure Time * Player Puff Girls-Power Puff Girls * Gamer Falls - Gravity Falls * Gaming time -Adventure time * Amazing Wold of Game-ball- Amazing World of Gumball Podcast *Welcome to Glitch Vale -Welcome to Night Vale *PlayKen-BroKen (Pewdiepie and Cinnamonken Podcast Chanel) Broken Theatres/Play *Playton of the Ophera-Phantom of the Opera\ *Playmilton-Hamilton *Players- Heathers *Dear Evan Gamensen -Dear Evan Hansenb Category:Help desk Category:Help Category:Lexicons Category:Game High